Lexi Knight
OOC: I just can't let go of you just yet. You're off to restart your life and I can't wait to start developing that. Appearance *'Hair Colour:' Blondee. *'Eye Colour:' Bluee. *'Trademark:' Lolidk. Um, I dress pretty. ^^ Yeah, I know that sounds vain, but lol I'm pretty and I know it. I like to wear bright colors and shit like that. I wear light makeup, and yeah. I don't usually wear skirts or anything, but I might wear a sundress on occasion. I reeeeally like boots. That's about it. Family Parents Yeahhh, these are my parents. They're really cool and shuff, but why they chose to have 15 kids is still beyond me. Siblings There's fourteen of them. But um, I like most of them. I was gonna be a lazyass and not give them separate sections, but imma do it for y'alls. 'Heather Knight' Heatherrr. I like her because she's funny even though she's old lol. Other than that, I still like her even though I'm not too close with the older Knights. 'Paul Knight' Pauly is interesting. He's really mushy and cool, and even though I like Chris better, I still love him. He could loosen up a bit, he's a bit too stable for my liking. 'Hugh Knight' My big broooo. He and I are really tight. We were the ones that stayed up late sharing secrets and playing truth-or-dare when we know that Mom told us to go tl sleep. We still do this sometimes lol. But, yeaahhhh, I love him a lot. 'Lauren Knight' Laurieee. She's a little bit older than me, and I kinda love her. Like, we shared a room when we were kids and that didn't really work out too well. She's still really cool to talk to, and she's better than most, even though we don't always see eye to eye. Eh, it's complicated. 'Tara Knight' My baby's in Italy now, but yeah. I love the shit out of her, and I'm glad she's chasing her dreams. It wouldn't kill her to call once in a while, though... 'Crystal Knight' Crys. I think she's the most like me when it comes to personality. She's a bit vain, but still really nice and sweet, and you just don't mess with her. I taught her so well. :D 'Jessica Knight' Me and her are coooool. She's a huge weirdo, and I think she gets it from me. :D 'Anabella Knight' Ana was the one I always took care of. I don't think Mom had to really do much when she was a baby. Yeah, I was only like 3 or 4, but I still raised her like I was her mommy or something. 'Kelsey Knight' She's the one who looks waaaay too much like me. I don't mind though. I love my little Kels, she's so wacky and cool. She's made a couple of mistakes, but who hasn't? I still love you, baby girl. <3 History Well, I was born on a bright day of May 1993. I think it was noon, and the sun was shining bright. Lolidk, all I know is that I was born and here we are 20 years later. Personality Um, I'm niceeee. I'm pretty easy to talk to, and I don't bite. I'm really bubbly and social, and I'm very extroverted. I love fashion, and I constantly rave on about the latest styles. I'm quite rebellious, though, as I never listen to mom and dad, but eh. I'm really cool overall, but I won't hesitate to kick your ass if you cross me. Yeah, that's about it. Friends/Relationships This is a bridge I'll cross when I get there. Trivia *I'm pansexual. *I really hate candy corn. *I like Shane Dawson. *I also like Joey Graceffa. *I'm going to LACC on a English major. *I love iced coffee. *I read fashion magazines like I should be reading actual books. *I love sightseeing. *I love the beach. *I love sightseeing at the beach. :D *I have said 'I' or 'I'm' at the beginning of each trivia point.